


Память

by sKarEd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd





	Память

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This He Will Remember (The Kiss It Better Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189616) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



Некоторые события так четко отпечатываются в его памяти, что Мерлину кажется, будто они были с ним с самого рождения, дожидаясь, пока он сам снова наткнется на них, сохраненных в хрустальной пещере. Остальные воспоминания угасают, затягиваясь пеленой времени.  
Например, через год он уже не помнит, что же такого сотворил Артур, что его отец так разозлился. Он помнит лишь беспощадную решительность Утера:  
– Десять плетей.  
У Мерлина внутри все переворачивается при одной мысли о том, что Артура высекут как разбойника, хотя проступок принца направлен на благо Камелота и его жителей. Утер должен бы праздновать, отмечая героизм сына, а не наказывать его за это. Однако Артур стоически принимает его решение. Он только кивает, упрямый в своей покорности. Глаза Утера гневно сверкают:  
– Нет, – говорит он, явно что-то просчитывая. – Ты привык к боли – она тебя ничему не научит. Наказание примет твой слуга.  
Позже Мерлин так и не сможет вспомнить, осмелился ли он сказать хоть что-то. Он помнит, что открыл рот, но вылетел из него хоть звук? Что он мог сказать, чтобы не разгневать короля еще больше? И, хотя его мутило при одной мысли о плетях, в глубине души Мерлин испытывал облегчение. Он, не задумываясь, готов был избавить Артура от любой боли или наказания. Вне зависимости от того, было ли это заключение в темнице или предложение его жизни в обмен на жизнь принца. Маг всегда был готов защищать его. Если кого и должны были высечь, так это Мерлина. Он лучше сам примет наказание, чем увидит страдания Артура. Но он не помнит, говорил ли он это вслух, говорил ли он хоть что-то. Все, что он помнит, – это звенящий от паники голос Артура, пробивающийся сквозь пелену ступора.  
– Отец, Мерлин не сделал ничего плохого! Я ослушался, меня и следует…  
– Довольно! – рявкнул Утер, стискивая рукой в перчатке подлокотник трона. – Это мое последнее слово, а оно в этом королевстве – закон.  
Даже Артур отшатывается от короля, услышав этот тон. Принц деревянно кивает, на его лице блуждает потерянное, беспомощное выражение. Мерлин помнит, как подумал тогда, что принцу не пристало так выглядеть. Только не Артуру. Маг встречается с ним взглядом, когда его под локти хватает стража. Глаза Артура блестят, полные вины и печали, что отражаются в них, как солнечные лучи на поверхности моря.  
* * *

Спустя год Мерлин уже почти не помнит самого наказания. Помнит только боль, пронзающую все тело. Длинные кровавые полосы отзываются жгучей болью на каждый удар кнута, так что муки не прекращаются, боль проникает в каждую клеточку тела, заставляя звенеть измученные нервы.  
После этого Мерлин бессильно обвисает в колодках, его тошнит и трясет. В памяти ярко всплывают лишь некоторые моменты: руки стражников, которые удивительно аккуратно укладывают его на пол, ощущение грязной соломы под щекой.  
И Артур. Его широкая сильная ладонь на щеке Мерлина кажется прохладной. Принц аккуратно касается ее, когда устраивает его голову у себя на коленях. Мерлин никогда не забудет взгляд Артура тогда – бездна вины, печали и такого глубокого переживания, что магу казалось – он может погрузиться в них и ускользнуть от жгучей какофонии боли.  
Артур робко подхватывает Мерлина на руки, словно ребенка – одной сильной рукой поддерживая под колени, второй под плечи, пытаясь не задеть самые серьезные раны. Но Мерлину все равно больно, когда принц поднимается на ноги.  
Маг хнычет, пряча лицо на груди Артура. Слабо взмахивает руками: сил цепляться за плечи принца уже нет. Он вдыхает запах Артура – шерсти, кожи, терпкого пота. Как прошел путь до комнат Гаюса, он тоже забывает – хотя, должно быть, это было болезненно, каждый шаг отдавался спазмом во всем теле. Он помнит только, как Артур прижимает его к груди, силу его рук и их прикосновение даже после того, как принц опускает Мерлина на лежанку.  
Словно тяжелый сон, он помнит встревоженный голос Гаюса, солоноватое пощипывание тряпки на окровавленной спине… Он то приходит в себя, то снова проваливается в забытье, его тошнит от боли, и единственной связью с реальностью остается Артур, крепко держащий Мерлина за руку. Боль накатывает тяжелыми волнами, темными от крови, с белой, как соль, пеной на гребнях, потом он уже не может сопротивляться, и позволяет этой волне утащить себя вглубь.  
Когда маг снова открывает глаза, Артур все еще рядом. Принц мрачен и задумчив, словно это его высекли кнутом.  
Маг помнит, что хрипит:  
– Артур… почему ты…  
– Я тебя не оставлю, – обещает Артур. От его руки веет прохладой, пальцы скользят по плечу и шее Мерлина и ниже, к ключице. Эта тихая нежность накрывает Мерлина с головой, смягчая самую жестокую боль. Артур опускает ладонь на затылок Мерлина, лаская его, словно раненое животное. Плавные движения успокаивают мага, и он засыпает.  
В следующий раз Мерлин просыпается на рассвете и видит, что Артур спит, стоя на полу на коленях, устроившись щекой на матрасе и все еще касаясь ладонью плеча Мерлина. Гаюс спит на своей лежанке в нескольких метрах от него и храпит в унисон с принцем. Мерлин улыбается, не обращая внимания на боль, закрывает глаза и запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы Артура.  
Артур издает тихий довольный звук, придвигается ближе к Мерлину, сильнее сжимая его обнаженное плечо, и снова всхрапывает. И впервые с момента падения на каменный пол подземелья Мерлин уверен, что все-таки сможет пережить порку.  
Проснувшийся через несколько часов Артур очаровательно смущен. Он отводит глаза и бормочет что-то про тренировку, но обещает зайти позже. Перед уходом снова гладит Мерлина по плечу, на секунду задерживая руку. Возможно, память играет с ним злую шутку, но Мерлин уверен, что поцелуй в макушку ему не почудился.  
Дни до выздоровления проходят в тумане лихорадки и боли. Рядом неотлучно находится Гаюс: меняет повязки, втирает мази в воспаленную спину, поит Мерлина горькими лечебными отварами. Маг почти все время спит, просыпаясь от прикосновения прохладных рук к плечам и от ласкового шепота в ухо. Иногда это бывает Гаюс, изредка – Гвен. Но чаще всего – Артур.   
Мерлин уже начинает ценить эти осторожные касания, скольжение мозолистых ладоней по рукам, момент, когда Артур сплетает свои пальцы с его, успокаивающе потирая большим пальцем ладонь мага. Сначала Мерлин удивляется, обнаружив, что Артур способен делать это так нежно. В прошлом привязанность Артура обычно выражалась тычками, мощными хлопками по плечу и тому подобным. Но эти дни выявили новую сторону характера Артура. Его ласковые касания становятся так привычны, что Мерлин представляет себе, будто Артур всегда трогал его именно так и будет продолжать это делать.  
* * *  
Вернувшись с очередной тренировки, Артур обнаруживает Мерлина сидящим в кровати и читающим одну из книг Гаюса. Облегчение на лице принца быстро сменяется нерешительностью.  
– Я вижу, тебе стало лучше, – произносит Артур. Он старается говорить бодро, но Мерлин прекрасно слышит сомнение в его голосе.  
Артур снова устраивается на стуле рядом с кроватью Мерлина, кладя ладони на подлокотники. Так, будто бы он на аудиенции в тронном зале. Выздоровление Мерлина словно возводит между ними стену, будто бы Мерлин, сев в кровати, сообщил принцу, что его забота более не нужна.   
Это тот Артур, которого Мерлин знал до порки, а не тот, чьи прохладные ладони остужали воспаленную кожу. Они снова вернулись к своим ролям – принц и его слуга.   
И как теперь Мерлину представлять, что он не знает, как нежен и ласков может быть голос Артура? Они провели это время в такой близости друг от друга, что теперешнее расстояние кажется пропастью. Мерлин жаждет прохлады сильных рук принца.   
Но он все еще пытается сказать как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Гаюс говорит, я скоро смогу приступить к работе.  
– Даже не вздумай, пока не наберешься сил! – возмущается Артур и смущенно откашливается. – Еще не хватало, чтобы ты, как девчонка, рухнул в обморок у меня в комнате.  
– Да от запаха твоих портянок кто хочешь в обморок грохнется, – привычно отзывается Мерлин, но делает это совершенно беззлобно. Маг переводит взгляд с лица Артура на его руки, которые все еще лежат на подлокотниках кресла. Артур перехватывает этот взгляд и сглатывает – на его горле дергается кадык.   
Мерлин закрывает книгу. Собирая всю свою смелость, он тянется к руке Артура, боясь, что будет отвергнут. Но Артур тянется вперед и перехватывает его ладонь знакомым жестом – он тоже этого хочет. Потом он изумляет мага, прижимая кисть его руки к губам. Они теплые, в противоположность пальцам, и задерживаются чуть дольше, чем позволяют правила приличия. Щетина Артура щекочет Мерлину пальцы, когда он смотрит тому в глаза.  
– Тебе нужно выздороветь, – горячо говорит Артур и, сверкнув глазами, добавляет: – Я совсем избаловался с тем обслуживанием, что есть сейчас.   
Мерлин легонько пожимает руку в ответ и улыбается одеялу. «Артур и так был избалован», – думает маг. Но ведь и сам он – тоже.  
* * *  
Мерлин навсегда запоминает свое первое утро в комнатах Артура уже после выздоровления. Его еще немного шатает, но донести поднос с завтраком он в состоянии. Он грохает его на стол и идет распахивать занавеси, морщась от тянущей боли в подживших ранах.  
Артур ворчит, когда ему на лицо падает солнечный свет, и прикрывает глаза рукой, прежде чем потянуться, затем открывает глаза и сонно моргает. Потом видит Мерлина, и вся его сонливость исчезает.   
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он, отбрасывая покрывало и тремя широкими шагами пересекая комнату.  
– Свою работу, – возмущается Мерлин, когда Артур перехватывает его руки.   
Артур только хмурится в ответ, окидывая его тем расчетливым взглядом, которым он обычно рассматривает своих новичков на поле боя. Оценивает его, находит его слабости. И, видимо, Артуру не нравится результат. Он поджимает губы и скрещивает руки на груди.   
– Сними рубашку. Дай мне посмотреть.  
Мерлин удивленно моргает, почти готовый отказаться. Неделю назад он бы так и сделал. Но неделю назад он не знал успокаивающих касаний рук Артура и легчайших прикосновений его губ к коже. Неделю назад Артур бы не попросил об этом. И что хуже всего, он сейчас произносит это тем самым низким и ласковым голосом, которым звал бредящего Мерлина по имени и обещал не покидать его. Мерлин отзывается на него неосознанно, словно цветок, поворачивающийся за солнцем. Он тянет за край рубашки, даже не замечая, что уже исполняет приказ.  
Все равно, снимая ее, он не может удержаться от гримасы. Грубая ткань теркой проходится по поджившим ранам, обдирая корочку, когда он поднимает руки. Мерлин прижимает смятую рубашку к груди, чувствуя на себе взгляд Артура. Принц обходит его кругом и тихо рычит, оказавшись у него за спиной.  
– Мерлин, – потерянно шепчет он. Маг кривится. Он, конечно, не видит своей спины, но ему доводилось помогать Гаюсу лечить жертв порки, так что он имеет об этом представление.  
Артур касается плеча Мерлина. Тот закрывает глаза и тянется к прикосновению. По коже проходятся мозолистые ладони принца, и маг дрожит от нахлынувших ощущений, чувствуя, как Артур ведет пальцами по его спине, словно составляя карту. Он избегает поврежденных мест, только осторожно обводит их по контуру. Кожа Мерлина там, где принц ласкает ее, полыхает огнем, словно Артур – волшебник, рисующий по его спине золотистым светом. Когда Артур спускается к крестцу, Мерлин низко урчит.  
– Тебе больно? –беспокоится Артур, тут же отшатываясь.  
Мерлин поворачивается к нему лицом и дотрагивается до его запястья.   
– Пожалуйста, сир, – шепчет он, сам не до конца уверенный в своей просьбе, он просто знает, что ему необходимо чувствовать прикосновения Артура, они важны для него как воздух.  
Артур долго смотрит на него, прищурившись и сжав губы, оценивая эту просьбу так же тщательно, как и сомнительные приказы Утера. И как раз в тот момент, когда Мерлин уже пугается, что Артур заставит его одеться и отошлет, принц кивает.  
Он продолжает смотреть Мерлину в глаза, забирая у него из рук рубашку и отшвыривая ее в сторону. Мерлин слышит шорох ткани по полу, но даже не поворачивает в ту сторону головы. Глаза Артура темнеют, когда он притягивает мага к себе в несмелом объятии.  
Одной рукой он придерживает Мерлина за затылок, вторую опускает на бедра, осторожно избегая ран на спине. На Артуре только его ночные штаны, так что его обнаженная мускулистая грудь свободно прижимается к груди Мерлина, и от его кожи веет теплом.  
Мерлин облегченно вздыхает и обнимает принца. Бережное прикосновение рук Артура успокаивает. Это походит на восстановление после изматывающего заклятия: спутанные нити сознания снова сплетаются вместе. Артур легонько массирует его копчик, отвлекая от тянущей боли. Это прикосновение удерживает Мерлина на ногах, здесь, в солнечном свете, в просторе комнаты Артура, которая так отличается от захламленных комнат Гаюса. Мерлин рвано выдыхает и прячет лицо у Артура на плече.  
В ответ Артур обнимает его крепче и принимается легонько целовать в макушку. Мерлин закрывает глаза и вцепляется в Артура, желая навсегда остаться здесь, в кольце его рук, в тепле и безопасности.  
Артур касается губами его виска и хрипло шепчет:  
– Прости меня, Мерлин. Мне так жаль.  
Мерлин слегка отодвигается и хмурится.  
– Артур, в этом нет твоей вины.  
– Есть, – печально возражает Артур, расстроенный, но готовый протестовать. Этот взгляд хорошо знаком Мерлину. – Мой отец высек тебя, чтобы наказать меня. Если бы я не ослушался…  
– Тогда бы погибла половина нижнего города!  
Артур смотрит куда-то за плечо Мерлина, и его глаза подозрительно блестят. Он молчит, но напряженная челюсть и плотно сжатые губы дают понять, что он нехотя признает правоту Мерлина. Маг касается щеки принца, отвлекая его от раздумий.  
– Артур, ты сделал все правильно. Ради сохранения Камелота в безопасности я бы принял и сотню плетей.  
Артур внезапно перемещает руку с шеи Мерлина на его затылок:  
– Я знаю, – мягко говорит он, и тон его почти невыносимо нежен. – Я знаю, что ты бы так и поступил.   
Артур опускает глаза, а потом снова смотрит на Мерлина, и тот удивленно вздыхает, увидев в его глазах неприкрытое желание. Артур похож на солнечный свет, отражающийся от клинка, – слишком яркий, чтобы на него смотреть. Мерлин судорожно сглатывает, у него пересохло во рту. Он внезапно чувствует себя совершенно никчемным, весь, целиком, со всеми своими секретами и магией. Когда он был настолько же честен с Артуром? Маг хочет отвернуться, но не может. Взгляд Артура удерживает его на месте.  
– Боже, Мерлин, – выдыхает Артур, – ты такой… такой… – Артур мотает головой и целует его.  
Внезапное соприкосновение губ очень кратко. Его можно бы назвать платоническим, если бы Мерлин не потянулся за отстранившимся Артуром. Он снова и снова ловит губы Артура, пока поцелуи не становятся длиннее и глубже.  
Артур отстраняется – его губы красные и опухшие. Мерлин думает, что сам выглядит не лучше.  
Принц легонько касается его щеки.  
– Повернись, – хрипло приказывает он.  
Сбитый с толку, но неспособный отказать, Мерлин подчиняется, снова демонстрируя Артуру истерзанную спину. Артур касается ладонями его плеч и шагает ближе. Волна тепла пробегает по позвоночнику мага, а когда Артур прижимается губами к его шее, мир вокруг Мерлина замирает.  
Нежное, еле заметное прикосновение губ к коже. Затем Артур снова целует его. И снова. Кончик его языка чертит теплую влажную линию по чувствительной коже, и Мерлин захлебывается воздухом, выгнувшись назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. Артур ловит его руку и переплетает их пальцы на бедре Мерлина.  
– Артур? – шепчет маг.  
– Шшш… – успокаивает его Артур, пожимая пальцы. – Позволь мне…  
Он скользит ниже, почти невесомо и очень нежно. Мерлин покачивается, потерянный в ощущениях теплого рта, щекотки от его волос и в тепле языка, скользящего по спине. Член Мерлина набухает, сердце колотится как бешеное. Он все хочет спросить у Артура, что происходит, что все это значит, но не может заставить себя сделать хоть что-то, чтобы Артур прекратил.  
Принц внезапно отстраняется. Мерлин чуть не воет в знак протеста, но Артур всего лишь тянет его за собой к кровати, осторожно укладывая на живот.  
– Так будет проще, – бормочет он, поясняя и извиняясь одновременно. Принц снова целует спину Мерлина, отмечая сеть ран медленными, влажными поцелуями. Они обжигают даже несмотря на боль, и их жар стекается, собираясь в тугой горячий ком у Мерлина в животе.  
У Мерлина поджимаются пальцы, он против воли толкается бедрами вперед, глубже в матрас, и краснеет, пряча лицо в скрещенных руках. Артур сжимает его плечи, целуя в шею, под самой линией волос.  
– Все хорошо, – шепчет Артур на ухо Мерлину. – Просто дай мне позаботиться о тебе.  
Принц кладет руки ему на бедра, теребя пояс штанов. Мгновение он медлит, явно ожидая от Мерлина знака.  
Мерлин приподнимает бедра, думая о том, что все это горячечный сон. Все кажется нереальным, происходящее слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Артур тянется к нему, развязывает пояс на штанах, делая это немного неловко из-за неудобного положения. Потом принц стягивает тонкие шерстяные штаны до ботинок. Освобожденный член Мерлина касается живота. Артур на пробу проводит по нему рукой, дразняще гладя головку. Мерлина так никто не трогал с самого Эалдора, с тех пор, как Уилл… и маг вздрагивает, толкаясь вперед. Но, двинув кистью еще раз, Артур отпускает его, извиняющеся поцеловав плечо.  
– Нам нужно снять с тебя ботинки, – говорит принц. Он опускается на колени, стягивает с Мерлина обувь и кидает ее на пол. Артур отстраняется, и Мерлин слышит шорох ткани, видимо, означающий, что принц снял штаны, потому что, когда он снова устраивается рядом, ноги мага щекочут мягкие волоски.   
– Просто расслабься, – бормочет Артур, целуя его вдоль позвоночника. – Я рядом.   
Принц приподнимается на локтях, сползая ниже, и Мерлин ерзает, когда Артур продолжает горячо вылизывать ямку на пояснице.  
– Артур, – стонет Мерлин, судорожно толкаясь в матрас. Он не может заставить себя остановиться. – Боже мой, Артур.   
В ответ Артур впивается поцелуем в поясницу Мерлина, крепко сжимая руками его бедра. Он целует и прикусывает одну ягодицу, поглаживая вторую свободной рукой. Мерлин вжимается лицом в матрас, очень ярко ощущая скольжение мозолистых рук по чувствительным местам, каждое прикосновение языка и игривые укусы. Щетина Артура щекочет, а дыхание обдает теплом кожу между ягодицами, по которой сейчас скользит палец принца. Мерлин цепляется за картинку, возникшую перед глазами. Артур же не собирается… он же не может… только не Артур!   
Но нет, Артур всего лишь с любопытством трется об нее носом, прежде чем спуститься ниже. Его язык влажно скользит прямо за мошонкой Мерлина, заставив его толкнуться навстречу. Крепче удерживая его за бедра, Артур возвращается к начатому, вдумчиво вылизывая кожу, пока Мерлин под ним ерзает и стонет.   
Артур тянет Мерлина за бедро, прося повернуться на бок. Приподнявшись на локте, маг слушается, подтягивая колено к груди, чтобы шире раздвинуть ноги. Это движение еще сильнее открывает его возбужденный член, и Мерлин краснеет. Но Артур только издаёт голодный рык, подползает ближе и тянется к Мерлину. Принц одной рукой обхватывает основание его члена, смотрит на Мерлина сквозь опущенные ресницы и легонько касается губами ствола. Маг в нетерпении прикусывает губу.   
Когда губы Артура смыкаются на головке члена, маг вцепляется принцу в волосы. Артур в ответ сверкает глазами. Ни в одном из снов он такого не видел – золотоволосая голова склонилась над ним, горячий язык скользит по головке… Удерживая Мерлина, Артур поднимает голову, встречает его взгляд, и маг чувствует, что возбуждается еще больше. С таким выражением силы и сосредоточенности на лице Артур шел в битву, и от осознания того, что эта сосредоточенность была направлена на него, у Мерлина поджимаются пальцы и перехватывает дыхание.   
– Артур, – шепчет он почти благоговейно. Он дотрагивается до щеки принца и качает головой, неспособный выразить чувства словами. За все те годы, что он провёл в тени принца, Мерлин даже представить себе не смел золотую макушку у бедер и алые губы вокруг его члена.   
Увидев выражение его лица, Артур урчит: звук эхом прокатывается по члену Мерлина. Артур берет глубже, помогая себе рукой. Он немного неловок: сказывается отсутствие практики, как у новобранца, который только учится чувствовать свой меч. Но врожденный талант принца заставляет Мерлина забыть о том, что у него когда-то были более опытные партнеры.   
Он приободряет Артура ласковыми словами, за которые ему наверняка потом будет стыдно, и толкается глубже в его рот. Очень скоро маг чувствует знакомое давление и нажимает Артуру на плечи, прося отстраниться. Но Артур не слушается и продолжает свое занятие даже с большим энтузиазмом. Мерлин со стоном кончает, а Артур храбро сглатывает семя, всё так же удерживая Мерлина на месте.   
Когда он наконец отстраняется, его губы припухшие, а подбородок блестит от слюны. Он роняет голову на бедро Мерлина, дыша так тяжело, будто только что дрался. Из уголка его рта течет струйка спермы. Мерлин вытирает ее и облизывает палец, наблюдая за тем, как темнеют от желания глаза принца.   
– Иди сюда, – шепчет Мерлин, потянув его наверх.   
Они снова целуются: Мерлин – лениво и разнеженно, Артур – яростно, вылизывая рот мага и прикусывая его губы. Руками принц уверенно гладит Мерлина по груди и плечам, и эта ласка не похожа на ту, что была, пока Мерлин выздоравливал.   
Мерлин тянется вниз и обхватывает член Артура. Принц рычит и толкается магу в ладонь. Всё его тело горит от желания. Хватает нескольких движений, чтобы он кончил, дрожа и прижимаясь к Мерлину.   
Они оба падают на кровать, все еще не расцепив объятий. Мерлин ложится головой Артуру на грудь, слушая сильное, ровное биение сердца. Артур одной рукой гладит его по волосам, второй выводит узоры на бедре.   
В этот момент Мерлин чувствует себя настолько ценным и любимым, что мог бы признаться принцу в чем угодно, даже в собственной магии. Он и представить не может, что Артур воспримет новость плохо, только не после оргазма – в золотистом сонном мареве. Но Артур такой теплый и мягкий, что говорить не хочется совсем. Мерлин прижимается ближе, повернув голову, чмокает Артура в плечо, и момент этого единения, этой близости, намертво застывает в его памяти.   
Он будет это помнить.


End file.
